


Phryne Twiction

by YouKnowMeAsJ



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-04 08:56:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5328275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouKnowMeAsJ/pseuds/YouKnowMeAsJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teeny tiny stories, in 140 characters or less!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Two steps ahead

**Author's Note:**

> So here's the deal: I AM A HUGE FAN OF CONSTRAINED WRITING! (That is to say, the literary technique in which the writer is limited by conditions that impose or forbid patterns, letters or words. Like writing an entire story without using the letter F, for example). And I think the coolest form of constrained writing we have today is Twitter, therefore... TWICTION! (A concept that, sadly, I did not invent).
> 
> I'm going to [try to ] post one a day, until Christmas (but I'm not taking part in any Christmas challenge or anything like that, because the plan is to leave it open afterwards, should inspiration strike. Also, though the first one is Christmas themed, the rest probably won't be... or they might be... I dunno). Ideas? Prompts? Suggestions? Tweet of your own? Hit me in the comments (I will OBVIOUSLY give full credit where it is due).
> 
> The title of each story is NOT included in the 140 characters (cheating? Perhaps. But hey, it's my post, and my rules, and I say it's okay! ;) ). These were actually written out on Twitter (but not tweeted) to ensure that they fit.

Jane took the mistletoe Jack gave her with a grin. What fun to make everyone kiss! Jack stood by Phryne, with a grin of his own. Fun indeed!


	2. Romantic finale

She came back 5 years later, and ran into him in town. He held the little girl's hand lovingly; she called him _babbo_ , and had his eyes.


	3. Implied

"I get 3 days off" Jack announced.

"3 whole days! But that's too much!" She moaned in his ear "I won't be able to walk after 3 whole days"


	4. Telegram for you, sir

NO NEED TO COME AFTER ME STOP CAUGHT UP WITH FATHERS SHIP STOP FLYING HOME TO YOUR KISSES STOP ASK FOR LEAVE BUT DONT TELL THE OTHERS QUERY


	5. Return mail

HIE THEE HITHER THAT I MAY POUR MY SPIRITS IN THINE EAR STOP TWO WEEK LEAVE STOP PLEASE BE SAFE STOP EVERYTHING I LOVE IS IN THAT PLANE STOP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The quote is Lady Macbeth. (She wants Macbeth to hurry home so she can convince him to kill King Duncan... but let's pretend for a minute that she was really calling him home for sexytimes and murder solving, shall we?)


	6. Romantic finale II

Jack watched her kiss the blond man with passion. They laughed and linked arms as they walked through Hyde Park. She didn't even notice him.


	7. Two minutes

He stopped the car and jumped out, but her plane was just a dot in the sky. "Please be sure to come back, Phryne", he told her anyway.


	8. Sybarite

Jack raised his head from between her thighs: she was laughing.

“You make those same sounds when you eat gratin”

“You’re just as delicious”


	9. Her turn

She stayed rooted to her spot, unable to look away. He held Rosie gently; Phryne felt her heart break, and wished it were her instead.


	10. Do-si-do

She said she didn't dance to his tune, then wore his jacket with no shoes.

She doesn't want me, Jack thought, regardless of the damn tune.


	11. Inner monologue I

_Not a telescope? The best improvement would be to kiss me, Jack. Just KISS me. Oh, oh, oh, is it happening? It is! Fina...Wait, what's that?_


	12. Inner monologue II

_NOT. A. TELESCOPE?! This was THE moment for Shakespeare, you idiot! Wait, she wants you to kiss her! She actual...Oh no, false alarm. Again._


	13. Grand theft

"Dottie, look over there!" He shifted; she turned back and ran right into him. He kissed her.  
"Hugh Collins!"  
They were both grinning wide.


	14. It'll be their little secret

"You're a good man Inspector; I like you. But it's best if you don't tell her I approve"  
Prudence winked; Jack nearly fell out of his chair.


	15. *clears throat*

"Your shift ends at 7?"  
"Yes doctor"  
"Drink? Get, I mean. With me" Mac turned the color of her hair; the pretty nurse smiled.   
"I'd love to"


	16. Ubiquitous

He was everywhere, his face under every fedora, his long fingers playing every piano.  
Come after me? -she thought. I brought him with me.


	17. London dreaming

"Phryne.."

She smiled in her sleep. "Oh darling, I _miss_ you"

"I'm here, Phryne"

She knew Jack was only a dream. Until he softly bit her ear.


	18. An unexpected present

She didn't want to open the small velvet box.

He always surprised her: it was another swallow. “They do best when they’re in pairs you know”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While I can't promise that swallows actually fare better when they're in pairs (though I like to think so), they _are_ monogamous little birdies.


	19. Insight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this needs to be set right in the middle of season 2... Or the beginning, maybe.

"Yes Jack, right there..Oh _Jack_!" she moaned.

The man stopped, irritated "Who's Jack?"

Perhaps she needed to ask herself that, she thought.


	20. Ever after. The end.

Eventually, Concetta got married. The groom was a wonderful man, as madly in love with his bride as she was with him. Everyone was happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While commenting on sarahtoo's Lay With Me (if somebody could teach me to link, I would be forever grateful), it struck me that no matter what she's doing (whether she's with Jack or not), whenever Concetta shows up in a story, it's somehow a sad story. So this is Concetta's happy story. (And I made sure it was forever, too. I really like Concetta).


	21. Virgin

She'd shared her bed and body, but not her heart or soul; the first time with Jack really _was_ her first time.

He knew, and was very careful.


	22. Urgent

She slammed the door to his office; Jack stood up, startled.  
"Awful day, darling. I just came for a hug" she said softly, against his chest.


	23. Two steps ahead: prequel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As we get to the end of this twic-a-thon, we go back to the very beginning...

Blessed lil' parasite, he thought, taking a sprig of mistletoe from the tree in his yard and preparing to taste Phryne's lips a second time.


	24. Christmas eves

The clock struck midnight.

Merry Christmas Phryne, he whispered to his little house, knowing in London Christmas was still 11 hours away.


	25. Appreciation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Christmas Eve bonus! You know how you're allowed to open one present the night before Christmas? This is it!

"I love that I'm allowed to touch your breasts now" he sighed, while doing just that.

She giggled. "I love how good you are at it, Jaa _aack_!"


	26. Failed plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Christmas bonus! 140 words instead of 140 characters.
> 
> Thank you for your wonderful support during this (literally) little project. It has been so much fun to read all your comments! I hope you all have a beautiful day today, surrounded by love and good writing. MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL, AND TO ALL A GOOD PHRACK! ❤️

It was the darndest thing: he had planned to drive straight home, but wound up driving to Wardlow instead. He had planned to spend Christmas Eve quietly, over his books, but instead spent it quietly flirting with her over whisky, surrounded by her family singing carols. And when everyone else had gone home, he had _planned_ –since it was Christmas- to kiss her softly on the cheek and take his leave; instead he wound up passionately kissing her neck and taking her upstairs. He had planned to spend Christmas morning alone in his little house, probably wishing he were with her, but instead he found himself _actually_ with her, tangled in her sheets, moaning her name, wishing for nothing, because everything he’d ever wanted he held in his arms right then. Really, it was the most wonderfully darndest thing.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Not at all](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5447873) by [YouKnowMeAsJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouKnowMeAsJ/pseuds/YouKnowMeAsJ)




End file.
